Sawsin
by Patchwork Knightess
Summary: What happens to Susie when her uncontrollable urge to look at shiny, sharp, and dangerous, metal objects takes over when there are giant metal people outside fighting over a cube? Susie's life falls apart.
1. Prologue The day my life falls apart

**_Prologue_**

**Sawsin**

"Shit shit shit!  
I'm stuck in a building with a bunch or giant robots fighting in the streets!  
I'm stuck in one of the buildings that they are fighting near!  
And the fact that im in the tools section does not help me at all! Curse my weird attraction to shiny things!" I think scream.  
I'm standing an isle of one of those "one stop shop" place.  
I was there to get more screws and got pulled over to the shiny, sharp metal objects.

I look out the window in horror as they start to come closer and I see a boy about my age running with a box in his hand.  
"Why is that guy running with a box in his hand? Drop the freaking box and run for it!  
The idiot. Now the giant flying robot of doom is going after him because he is not fast enough!"  
I do a fast face-palm and look up to see him still running away.

"Run forest run! Drop the box and run! And how come there is a missile coming at... Oh shit cakes."  
I start to run down the isle with the band saws in it as the missile comes towards me.

I look back to see it nick one of the saw blades. "Aw, snicker-doodles."  
It explodes and I get sent flying into one of the other band saws. I see white for a couple of minutes and after a bit I can see out of my right eye.  
But not my left one for some reason.  
I look up to see the teen stick the box into the flying robot of dooms chest.  
I see another white light of an explosion and a shard of something flying at me at a high velocity. It hits me in the stomach and I black out from the pain.

Thats the day when my life was ruined.


	2. Chapter 1 What the hell happened to me?

**Chapter one.**

_**What the hell happend to me?**_

I wake up. Surprisingly.

I thought I was supposed to be dead from that piece of metal in my stomach.

I look down at my shirt to find a hole in it. No blood. Just a hole. I start to reach down to it with my arms and I hear a mechanical whining noise.

I stop moving. After the fight outside I don't want to see any giant robot things around pointing a cannon thing at me. I listen closely for any signs of the robots around me. I hear nothing but the beating of my own heart. I start to get up, pushing myself up with my arms.

I hear it agian.

I quickly get up and look around agian to see if there is anyone around. Nobody.

I start to move agian and I hear a wheeling noise. This time I start running to the door, Not caring if there is anyone there. I just want to get out of there right now.

I run through the exit and I see some military people cleaning up the mess that the robot's made. I call out to them.

"Is it safe to come out now?"

They quickly turn around and one of them scream. I freeze. It's not a good thing when a highly trained military person screams.

They pull out there weapons and point them at me.

"Put the weapon's down and hands in the air!" One of them yells at me.

I look at him with a confused face on.

"I don't have any weapons. I just wanted to know if it was safe to come outside agian."

"Put the weapon's down and hands in the air!" He yells agian.

This time I raise my arms to the sky in a surrender. "I don't have any weapons!" I yell at him.  
How many times does it take for the guy to realise i don't have any weapons?

I hear there guns click as they load the first bullet into the chamber. "Drop the weapon's or we will shoot you!" Another army personal yells at me.

"Come on! I don't have any weapons! Just look at my hands!" I yell at him as I bring my hands down to show them. I see a flash of metal as I bring them down.  
I look at my hands and start to scream a slur of incoheriant words.

"Whatthe? How? Whathappenedtomyarms? Whyaretheymetal? Whathappenedtome!" I scream.

I see a look of confusion on there faces for a breif moment in time. I start to walk towards the closest one going to ask him what the hell happened to me. He screams and shoots what looks to be a tranquiliser dart into my chest. It bounces off. He shoots another one. This time he was aiming for my stomach.

It goes in and I start to feel sluggish.

I fall to the ground and I hear one of them start yelling into his radio. "Hey big guy! you might want to come check this out man! This thing is just plain freaky!"

"Thanks for the complement..." I say as I pass out.

* * *

I wake up laying on a giant metal slab. Comfy. I try to get up.  
Nope. Not working.

I look to my arms and see that they look totaly like one of those band saws I was looking at before the giant robot's came. I notice that I can see out of my left eye agian. "I guess it was a temporary thing." I think to myself as I flex one of my finger exparimentaly. It moves and gives off a whirling noise as a tiny metal band goes whirling around it. I look at it.

So shiny!

I start to giggle and I remember that its my finger and thats not how it's supposed to look. I look at my wrist and see that I'm strapped down to the giant metal slab. I start flexing my arm and I hear another whirling noise coming from my arm. A bunch of metal bands start to move up and down my arms as I flex, cutting throught the band around my wrist.

Cool.

I start to do the same thing with my other arm when a giant door opens to show a giant robot coming in with something that looks like an over sided clipboard. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. How was your sleep little one?"

I just look at him. My jaw hanging open. I start to scream.

"What the blueberry muffins!" I start struggiling to get out of my bonds faster. I hear my other arm start to whirl as I cut through the band. I sit up and start working on my feet as fast as I can.

The robot puts the clipboard down and walks over to me quickly, Pushing me back down with a single didget of his hand.

"Please stop moving little one! Your only hurting yourself the more you struggle." He sighs.

I stop moving around and look up to him and start spewing out questions.

"Who are you? What are you? Where am I? What's the date today? Why am I here?"

He lifts his finger off me and lets me sit up.

"You will know in a moment, little one. Optimus is almost here."

I look at him. "Who the frig is Optimus?" I think to myself. That question is answered as another giant robot comes through the door. He does not look like the other robot at all. The robot that is beside the giant metal table is a yellow and red color combination. This one is a blue and red combination. He smiles and kneels down so his face is level with my body.

"Well hello little one. Ratchet told me you were up and have some questions to ask us. To start my name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. Who are you?"

I stare at him for a second then say "My name is Susie, Susie Markson." I start moving my finger around in circles on the desk. It starts to immit a high pitch squeeling sound as the metal band runs over the metal on the table So I stop and my cheeks start to heat up. Damn you blushing!

He smiles at me agian. "Well Susie."

"Just call me Sue, if you don't mind. Susie sound kinda Babyish" I say as I stare at him.

He is so shiny!

He chuckles a bit and says "Okay Sue, What would you like to know?"

"What are you guys?" I blurt out.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. We call ourselfs Autobots. We are here to protect you and your world from the Decepticons."

I look at him. "So we are not the only things out there. Jonny owes me ten bucks now!" I laugh at the situation I'm in. I am in front of a couple of giant robots and all I can think about is how I won the bet against Jonny. Mental-slap!

Once I pull myself together agian I ask "So where am I? Or am I not allowed to know?"

"You are in the Hoover Dam, on the Colorado river. We moves you from Mission city once we picked you up."

I nod "That kinda makes sense. So what am I doing here?"

His smile falters as he explains. "We detected All Spark energy coming off your body. We think a shard flew into you after it exploded. I'm sorry to say this but we cannot let you leave this base until we can figure out what to do with you."

I look at him with tears starting to form in my eyes. I look over to the one named Ratchet and point at the bands around my legs. He quickly gets them off me and I stand up. I take a deep breath and look at Optimus. "And why can't I leave?" I growl out, the saws on my arms start to move giving off a whirling sound, to emfisise how mad I am.

Optimus stands up. "We must keep you and the All Spark energy safe from any remaining decepticons out there. We also must not frighten the people into a mass histaria, which you may do with the saws running down your arms."

I frown. He is right. The saws on my arms stop whirling, I sit down indian style and I hang my head in defeat. "Well do I at least get to meet all the other robots I saw fighting Mr. Robot of doom?"

He starts smiling agian. "Once Ratchet has pronounced you healthy enough you will get to meet them. They may even come to meet you here, knowing some of the currious minds here."

I raise my head with a smile on my face, I look over to Ratchet. "Well? Am I allowed out?" I say eagerly

Ratchet looks down to the clipboard he picked up when Optimus and I were talking. "I just have to do a couple more scans of your arms and your optic then you may leave."

I frown. "Optic? Oh! You mean eye! Whats wrong with my eye?" He looks over to Optimus and I see Optimus nod. He picks up a full sized mirror from ontop of his desk and places it in front of me and I gasp.

My head is the first thing I look at. My boy short red hair is a mess. My right eye is a peircing baby blue but I'm staring at my left eye. Or rather Optic as Ratchet said. Insted of my normal human eye I see an Optic just like the ones Optimus and Ratchet have. It is a little bit lighter baby blue and it whirls as I keep staring at it.  
I look down at the rest of my body in shock. My arms are totaly metalic along with my legs. the only thing human about me now is my right side of my face and my stomach.

"What happened to me! Before I was not half machine!" I move away from the mirror and look up at Optimus and Ratchet. Ratchet answers me "We think when the All Spark entered your body It made changes according to the machines around you, and fixing you. It has changed your body to make it a sutible inviorment for it so stay in."

"Well thats just great!" I yell "Now I can never have a normal life! I can't even Graduate from the flippin' school i have been going to for the past couple of years! I can never go to collage! Never get a normal house! Never have a family! I had it planned out! Now my life is totaly ruined!" I flop down and start to cry.

The two autobots give me a sad smile and Optimus says "Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." and leaves the room with Ratchet to let me have some time to myself.


	3. Fate, Go away

Chapter two

Why hello there!

I just stare at the door thinking "Well fate can go get it's self another freak and leave me out of it!"

I crawl over to the edge of the giant metal slab.  
Far drop down but i think my new metal legs can handle it. I think.

"Well its now or never." I say to myself.  
I jump, and for once I land without totaly hurting myself. Even if I do a little bit of a faceplant on the floor once I land and try to walk.

"She nails it." I say into the floor. I look over my sholders at my feel and notice that my shoes are untied. And totaly ruined. "Well that would do it." I say to myself as I take off the shoes and throw them across the room.

I mean litilary across the room. They hit the wall and leave a mark. I stare at the mark as I get up and cross the room to it. "Well now I know I can beat anyone in an arm wrestling match. I bet the guys here would love it if they got their butts handed to them by a tennage girl." I snicker. I can be so evil when I want to be.

I look around the room and notice it's quite boaring. White everywhere! I start to walk around the room looking at the giant medical tools to high up for me to reach without climbing the office furniture.

After about ten minutes of walking arund the room I start walking towards the door. Not the giant one but the human sized one right beside it. I start to turn the door handle. It's locked.

I give a little evil grin and start up the saw on my right index finger and start to cut out the door handle. It works! Exept now I have sawdust all over me and near my eyes.

"First thing I do when I get out of here is getting a pair of goggles. Not crappy ones. Steampunk ones." I say to myself. I grin. I always throught I would look silly in Steampunk. But now with all the mechanical componentes, I think I would look awsome in it.

I open up the newly 'unlocked' door and look down the hallway. Nobody there. I grin agian. I could never stay in one place. Even if it was under 'doctors' orders.

I start walking down the hallway whistling Abney Parks 'The Clockyard'. Before long I start to see doors with strange writing on it, I look up and underneath the funny symbols in English was the name "Jazz". I smile and cut myself a small hole and enter, and quickly put the missing piece of metal back into the door, So no one would think it strange enough to look into the room.

I start to look around the room and notice that It's Covered in posters of artist. Many of them I know but a couple of them I have never heard of before. I start to try and climb up the desk and notice that it is to slick. I frown. How can something so shiny betray me by not letting me climb up it? I start to climb the less shiny chair next to it and I jump onto the desk.

The desk is covered in Cd's. I don't mean a small pile of them. No. I mean Covered! All of them stacked into piles nice and neat. I look over them. they are organized into what type they are then alphabeticly then into why I think is his prefrence. Wow. The guy really likes music.

I hear the door start to open so I hide behind a stack of Cd's tall enough to hide myself. I hear what seems to be him limping onto the giant metal bed. I look over the Cds to take a look at him. He is shiny! I giggle a bit then quickly cover my mouth. Shit! "I hope he did not hear that." I think to myself as I hide behind the cds agian.

Nope he heard it. I hear him groan as he pick himself up off the bed and slowly moves over into the chair near the desk. I keep quiet and try not to move, or make a sound. I feel the giant stack of cds move from behind me and I fall over to see the Autobot looking down at me.

"Hehe.. Hi! Im Susie! whats your name?" I ask him while picking myself up.

He blinks and says "I am Jazz, Little lady."


End file.
